Rock it like a Rockstar
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troy has been forced by his friends to attend a concert of Vanessa Hudgens. What will happen there ? Oneshot


New oneshot

Disclaimer- I dont own anything at all except the plot.

**Rock it like a rockstar **

"Nope"

"Please"

"No"

"Come on it will be fun."

" I said no. "

" He is a wimp."

" I am not. "

This discussion had been going on for the past one hour as Troy's friends were trying to convince him to go to a concert.

" Dude You must be the most stupid guy on planet if you want to miss the Vanessa Hudgens concert. " Chad said trying to knock some sense into his best friend.

"Chad I am not just interested to go , it is as simple as that."

" Wait Are we going to Vanessa Hudgens concert , I thought we were going at a Baby V concert. " Jason said foolishly.

"They are the same Jase " Zeke said in a matter of factly tone.

"And why won't you go huh you lunkhead basketball boy ?" Chad inquired.

Troy looked at him weirdly " You have been hanging a lot with Taylor."

" Yeah dude whatever, I have been working my ass off to get these passes , why wouldn't you go ?" Chad said.

" Who is she ?" Jason said clueless.

"Vanessa hudgens and before you ask any more questions , we are going to her concert " Chad said frustated.

" Is she a singer? " Jason asked again.

" Aaaah ! Stop it " Chad said " And you " he said pointing at Troy " Give me one reason why you won't go to her concert?" Chad asked seriously.

"Wellll for once I have never heard her sing and two I don't want Gabi to be mad at me." Troy said the last sentence with a little timid voice.

"Dude for one she is an amazing and I repeat she is way beyond amazing and she is hot " Chad said.

" And she is a great dancer too." Zeke added.

" Hey is she the one who sang Baby come back to me " Jason said finally catching up and dancing wildly side to side.

"Yeah yeah Jase she is the one and stop dancing , it's frightening " Chad said.

" Woah she is pretty." Jason said.

" Guys I think you are forgetting you all have girlfriends plus I have eyes only for Gabi " Troy said with a smile on his face , just thinking of Gabriella made him smile she had that impact on him.

"Dude I know you are a commited lover but it dosen't mean you will shut yourself from the entire female population. " Chad said trying to emphasise his fact.

" I just mean that even my Gabi has a voice of an angel and not to mention she is so beautiful , then why would I want to go and see someone called Vanessa and drool over her, Give me one reason Chad ." Troy finished.

" Maybe the fact that your girlfriend drooles over the the heartthrob Zac Efron " Chad said in an announcing voice knowing he had won the argument.

Troy turned silent, why? Cause it was true, his girlfriend was an ardent fan of the 'Zac' guy and he was oh so jealous of him sometimes and they even had an argument about that once. When the news came that Zac Efron was dating Vanessa Hudgens he had been immensely relieved otherwise he had horrifying nightmares about his Gabi eloping with the Efron guy and leaving him behind, ofcourse he knew it will never come true but he needed a sort of reassurance which came in the form of Zanessa.

" Ok fine I guess I will come " Troy said finally giving in.

"Yes " everyone said and high fived each other.

At the concert -

" Dude come on give me the popcorn fast " Chad almost yelled at the counter person.

" Yes sir " the counterperson said timidly.

"Leave it to Chad to pig into food even if he has to attend a concert of his favourite rockstar." Troy stated rolling his eyes. Troy tried not to admit it but he certainly was excited though he tried not to show it , he had a rep to protect and not to mention his commitment to Gabriella, hehe.

"Finally " Zeke said driving him out of his thoughts. Troy turned around at tried not to laugh at the sight in front of him there was Chad holding every possible eatable one could barely pursue an act of such fine balance.

" Come on let's go " Troy said while laughing but something caught his eye " Hey I have always wanted one of those " he said while pointing to a large straw hat.

"Dude it's creepy." Chad said with his moth full of pretzels.

"Whatever" Troy said but went ahead and brought the hat and put it on, it mostly covered the half of his face.

"Come on now make a move " Zeke said.

"Are we playing chess? " Jason said switching back to his clueless mode.

"Let's go "

And finally they reached the stadium and tried to make their way as close to the stage as possible which was quite difficult considering the huge and bizzare crowd who seemed mad chanting Vanessa's name at the top of their lungs.

The concert began and Vanessa entered the stage and she began singing and dancing to 'Sneakernight' which was ultimately a huge success.

Troy found himself enjoying immensely , she was beautful no doubt in that and she was a good singer and dancer too , no doubt in that. She looked quite fimiliar to someone too bit Troy couldn't remember whom yet he danced and as the concert was about to end the boys somehow managed to get near the stage ,so close that they could see Vanessa.

She was just announcing in her sweet and mesmerising voice " And I thank you all for being such a wonderful audience" suddenly she stopped and her eyes connected with Troy's and her brown eyes sparkled and her pearly smile turned into a huge grin." And the next song is dedicated to you " She said pointing straight at Troy.

Troy was frozen at the spot did the Vanessa Hudgens just dedicated a song to him, why? He had no idea. She began singing "Say OK " in her divine voice and occasionaly winked at Troy and gave him flying kisses.

"Dude what did you do ?" Chad asked obvious to the attention the famous Filipiina singer was paying to him.

"I don't know " Troy said still dazed.

Then as the song finished Vanessa took a bow and instructed her bodyguards to something, they nodded in a business like manner.

Before Troy knew it two strong bodygaurds had taken his sides and were leading him forcefully to somewhere " Noooo stop it why are you kidnapping me? " Troy said frantically and looked at the back where his friends were obstucted by more men in black.

Their grip tightened around him but they didn't reply , Troy was really worried now they were really KIDNAP him " Pleaaaase leave me , I am a good guy and I have never hurt anyone and even saved a kitty from a tree and I drink milk in the morning like a good boy, I even talk nicely to Sharpay and I love basketball " but they continued dragging him with equal force.

Realising that this was the end of the world and he was about to die he said again in a pleading tone " I have not even made my will and I love my family and friend's and my cousins and my Gabriella and my doggy and Darbus and-" he stopped his wailing as he was shoved into a room his hat falling behind him.

There in the room stood a girl with long wavy hair and at hearing something she turned around , Troy's moth dropped open in shock there stood Vanessa Hudgens and god she looked much more beautiful from near than on stage. She turned around and gave him a large smile before running towards him and engulfing him in a bone crashing hug.

"I missed you " she said wrapped up in his arms,

Troy could not move a muscle he was shocked, no he was way beyond shocked.

She finally detached herself from him " Hey baby are you alright ?" she asked caressing his cheek lovingly.

"I uh ...um...yeah " Troy said.

" Are you sure you don't seem like yourself ? " she asked with her eyes brimming with concern.

"Are you fine Zac ?" she asked.

Oh so this was it , she was having a misconception that I am Zac Efron Troy thought. Vanessa was looking in his rich blue eyes tentatively and found her heart breaking at every moment as she couldn't see any sign of love in them just plain confusion in the pools of blue.

" Zac?" she said with her voice breaking, she gently started drawing his face towards him as she was just about to kiss him he drew back immediately.

"No" he said loudly.

Vanessa looked at him astonished.

As if on cue the door burst open revealing his friends " Thunderbirds to the rescue " they yelled.

" Guys run " Troy said to them and all of them bolted out of the place like lightening leaving a confused and heartbroken Vanessa behind .

" Whew that was close " Chad said. Troy smacked him hard on his head.

"Ow , what was that for ?" Chad said rubbing his head.

" For bringing me to this concert , I swear I am never going to attend concerts again." Troy said .

And the group of friends made their way home towards their girlfriends after a particularly exciting day.

Back with Vanessa-

She was feeling numb , why had the love of her life ran out leaving her all alone? Where was the love gone ? Where was the heart gone ? All those feelings ? All the promises? Emotions? Moreover the love always visible in his crystal blue eyes was not seen , why? She asked herself over and over again.

" Hey Gorgeous" a cheerful voice greeted her.

"Zac " she said breathlessly.

" Yup and no other " Zac said grinning, he held his hands out and offered her a bunch of roses "For you my love " he said his eyes glistening with love.

Vanessa ran over and hugged him and started sobbing , Zac hugged her tighter burying his head in her hair and breathing in her scent.

"I missed you " he said and meant every word of it.

Vanessa was glad , glad to have her Zac back.

" Why did you go before?" she asked referring to the incident just happened.

" I am sorry precious I will never leave you now " he said as he thought she was referring his shooting schedules.

He drew back and Vanessa shuddered slightly but soon he closed the gap between them in a sweet tantalizing kiss savouring her lips and trying to pour all his love in the kiss. Vanessa responded immeadiately kissig him passionately and lovingly.

"I love you " Zac said.

"I love you too " Vanessa said.

And both the couples were happy in their own worlds.

--Zanessa and Troyella 4 ever.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT IF YOU DID PLS REVIEW. **_IT was really fun writing this oneshot , tell me if you guys liked it too by __**reviewing **__ofcourse. _


End file.
